


Us Against the Sunrise

by ncities



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare?, Bisexual johnny, Feelings, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Pining, Short, Smut, Taeyong is feeling things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncities/pseuds/ncities
Summary: Hey what's up here's a little johnyong for you.Enjoy :)
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 33





	Us Against the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what's up here's a little johnyong for you.  
> Enjoy :)

Taeyong gasps when the refrigerator handle hits him square between the shoulder blades. The noise draws Johnny’s attention enough for him to peel away from Taeyong’s skin and look into his eyes. Taeyong wonders if he liked that and if he should do it again. He waits until the moment is right again, thrust after thrust passing by before he parts his lips again. When Johnny finds the right spot, he lets out the noise he was holding back. Their eyes don’t meet again, but he feels Johnny’s head twitch to his direction for just a second before he speeds up. Taeyong grips the kitchen counter to the best of his ability, but it isn’t much use. Johnny’s driving him crazy, going deeper and deeper without even thinking twice. The first time he’d asked if it was okay. Taeyong had chuckled and told him that he thought they were just warming up. Since then, Johnny never hesitates.  
Taeyong tries to steady his breathing, but his mind is going blank. All he can focus on is Johnny. His hands creep around his shoulders and pull him closer, not voluntarily. Taeyong’s head meets the crook of Johnny’s neck and he can hear the other man’s breath get just as out of control as his own. Nothing’s in rhythm anymore.  
Johnny groans when Taeyong clenches, a deep, throaty sound. A sound that drives Taeyong over the edge every. Single. Time. He comes, tightening his hold on Johnny as his body shakes and almost slips off the counter. If it weren’t for Johnny being a barrier he’d be on the floor looking like a fucked out mess. Seconds later, Johnny follows. Taeyong feels his release inside him. It’s never been his favourite part, but with Johnny he wouldn’t mind staying like this for hours. As if on cue, Johnny slips out of him, leaving him on the edge of the counter, cold and suddenly feeling very empty. The barrier isn’t there to catch him anymore.

“I’ll get you a cloth,” Johnny says, clearing his throat. He disappears into the unlit hallway of Taeyong’s apartment. 

“Second door on the-”

“I know,” he yells back. _That’s right_ , Taeyong remembers. He knows. He knows the layout of Taeyong’s apartment, where he keeps his towels, which drawer he keeps his utensils in, even where to get toilet paper when there’s no more on the roll. He knows almost everything. 

Taeyong sits back and lets Johnny clean him up. He’ll take every touch he can get. It’s still silent between them, as it is every time. Taeyong doesn’t try to hide his staring. He looks at Johnny’s lips, full and pink and so kissable. But they’re off limits, as they discussed a long time ago. Oh, how he’d give anything to break the rules just _once_. Johnny’s seen and felt every inch of Taeyong’s body and been kind to all of it, but his lips always feel alone. Why are they the only ones to be neglected? Taeyong jumps down from the counter when Johnny’s done. He looks at his clothes on the floor, his tie and grey blazer lying there like discarded garbage. No reason to put those back on when he’s going to change right after Johnny leaves, so he goes and grabs a pair of navy blue shorts and a faded hoodie, the first things he spots in his closet. When he’s back out, Johnny is buckling his belt. His white long-sleeve is tucked in neatly, the way Taeyong sees it every morning. His tie and blazer are thrown over a chair, waiting patiently. When he reaches for them, Taeyong feels his heart almost skip a beat. He starts to say goodbye, but Johnny interrupts him by asking for a cigarette. 

“Yeah, hold on,” Taeyong rustles around his kitchen drawers until he finds his half-empty pack. He motions for Johnny to go out onto the fire escape. When they’re both standing there chest to chest, awfully close, things are silent again. “We should go up to the roof,” Taeyong suggests. It’s a short climb, perks of having a penthouse apartment. Penthouse in the sense that Taeyong lives on the top floor of his four story building. The sky is transitioning from dark blue to purple. Hints of pink and orange have begun to seep through. Neither of them realized how late- or early- it was till now. Johnny takes a drag, puffing out smoke into the crisp morning air. Taeyong puts his own to his lips, but can’t bring himself to do anything more. 

“Sky’s nice,” Johnny says, still looking over the great city. Or at least however much of it can be seen from where they’re standing.

“Didn’t realize it was morning.”

“It’s always like this when I leave. You just never look outside.” When he leaves, no part of Taeyong wants to watch him go.

“You gotta be back soon?”

“Yeah,” Johnny coughs. “Wife wakes up around this time.” Taeyong takes a drag. 

“Do you think she cares?” Johnny considers the question for a while,

“Not anymore.” He blows smoke out again, watching the cloud form and disappear before his eyes. “You know that new girl at the office, Sumin or whatever?”

“Sooyoung?”

“Yeah. I think they’ve been… I think they have a thing.”

“What makes you say that?”

“She’s been coming to pick me up for lunch a lot these days. I mean she did before, but never so often. Comes hours before my break too. To talk to a friend.” He lifts the cigarette but pauses before it meets his mouth. “I’ve seen how her friend touches her.”

“Do you care?”

Johnny stays silent for a while. He looks out at the new colours that have appeared in the canvas of the sky. The rising sun is reflected in his pupils and Taeyong thinks it's the most beautiful sight. 

“Not anymore.” 

“Why don’t you leave her?” Taeyong asks, but he never pleads. If Johnny wanted to leave his wife, he’d have done it when they first started meeting up. Maybe before that. 

“Well,” Johnny shrugs, “she’s my girl, y’know?” Taeyong looks down, stifling whatever words want to come out of his mouth. He thinks of all the things he’d do to be called “my boy.” 

“You two are an interesting couple.”

“The love is there. Just not in the way it used to be.” He flicks the cigarette downward and snuffs it with his heel. “I should get going.” He ruffles Taeyong’s hair as he turns to leave. Taeyong hates it because it makes him feel like a child. But he loves it because Johnny’s the only one to ever do it to him. 

“Johnny?” Taeyong calls out. The man stops, body still facing forward but head turned to look at him. “Stay five more minutes?” Johnny looks at the sky, not his watch, but the sky now streaked with yellow and light blue and a blend of the most beautiful hues. 

“Yeah,” he says, coming back to stand beside Taeyong. He’s closer this time. Taeyong snuffs out his own cigarette, his lips have warmed enough. “I’ll stay.”


End file.
